It is typically dangerous for a child to unbuckle the buckle assembly of a seat belt and shoulder harness assembly when the vehicle is moving. It would be a benefit, therefore, to have a buckle guard that could be positioned over and around the buckle assembly to prevent a child from accessing and disconnecting the buckle assembly.